Hinata's Savior
by Juria
Summary: Just a little fic I made. Contains multipile ships, if you squint. Contains OOC, and Hiashi-bashing! Enjoy!


Hinata's Savior

By: Juria

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Kishimoto does! Also, this is my first Naruto fanfic, so please, comment away. I'm gonna give this a PG-13 for Kiba's mouth, and I hope I'm not too OOC, well, as far as the first half goes. Also, if you're a fan of Hiashi, don't read this.

Hinata ran through the rain; ignore the thunder, the lightening, and the sound of _him_. He was shouting at her, as he had so many times before. However, this time was different. She wouldn't go back, no matter what. Her body ached from months of abuse, it hurt to breathe, each breath causing her agonizing pain, but she wouldn't stop, she _couldn't _stop. She had to get away. _I've failed _her mind screamed to her as the world around her turned into darkness.

The voices all sounded familiar, but distant. Hinata groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked over to her left, and saw the only true parent she had ever known sitting by her side, as well as her teammates. "Kurenai-sensai?" she asked weakly. The elder ninja gently took Hinata's hand. "She's awake." she said with a smile. "It's about time." a voice muttered from the near-by kitchen.

Kiba immediately had a hold of Hinata's other hand, not only sniffing it, but asking every question of worry he could think of. "Is there anything I can get you?, Who did this to you?...." the list went on and on, until Shino managed to pry him away. "Come on, she needs her rest." he said, giving Hinata a small smile as he left the room. "I could smell the blood on her, it's someone close to her." Kiba muttered, giving a low growl to Neji as he walked by. However, Neji's keen eye didn't prevent him from missing this. "Are you accusing me of something, dog?" he asked, his tone also not going unnoticed.

Before Shino could stop him, Kiba spun around on one foot, grabbed Neji by the shoulder, and shoved him backwards. "Maybe I am. Let's face it, I smelled the blood of one of your clan on her, and you're not above a tactic like this. Hell, last year you almost killed her yourself!" he growled, putting Akamaru on the ground, then ordering the pup to stand back. Neji got into his fighting stance, all the while staring a hole through Kiba. "Look, that was a fight. This, on the other hand, was an unprovoked attack. I do have some code of honor, unlike you."

At this point, thankfully, Lee stepped between them, grabbing both of his friend's fists before they really tore into eachother. "Neji, Kiba, now is not the time for fighting one another. Please, save your energy for Hinata's attacker." Both fighters gave the other one final stare, before pulling backwards, Neji being followed by Akamaru, while Kiba stormed off to the living room. Neji swallowed his pride as he entered, trying to ignore the bruises on his cousin's body, the swollen eye, the cracked sternum, and forced a small smile. "Hello Hinata."

Meanwhile, Kiba was seething, pacing back and forth. "You should calm down. You're going to stomp a hole in the floor." The young genin's eyes locked on the owner of the voice. "And just what the hell are you gonna do about it Konkuro?!" he snapped, getting right in the elder boy's face. At this point, Asuma and several other jounin had to step in between the two. "Alright, that's enough! Settle down Kiba." Asuma said. The two boys gave eachother one last glare, before Kiba walked one way, Konkuro the other.

"Why are they even here?" Kiba muttered. Shino stood silently in a corner, watching as one of his many insects crawled along his hand. "Because, I knew that the plan would go into action, but I didn't expect how far my friends would go." he said, letting the death's head moth flutter around the room and out the window. Kiba shook his head. "I just don't see why we have to wait for Hinata to confess who did it to Kurenai-sensai. I mean, we all who did it, and we know what the plan is, but we're wasting time waiting for Lady Tsunade to give us her blessing, or some other legal bullshit. I say we just go in force, crush him once and for all, and then have Gaara drop a fuckin' sand mountain on his ass!" he shouted, before sighing, crossing his arms, and tilting back in the couch.

Ino and Shino shared the same glance, then returned to doing what everyone else was doing, waiting, just waiting. After several hours, Neji calmly walked out Hinata's room, Akamaru jumping into Kiba's lap. "So, what's the word?" Tenten asked, sharing the same hopeful look as most. Neji gave a small grin. "We've got him." At those words, most silently cheered, while Naruto and Kiba both took off out the door, until half the room stopped them.

2 days later………………..

Hinata once again found herself running from the one who hurt her, but this time, she had eyes watching her, covering her. This time, she was stronger, better than before. This time, he was walking right into her trap. As Hinata rounded a corner, she found herself face to face with the source of her pain. "Dad." she said, nervously stepping backwards. Hiashi slowly stalked his daughter, a bottle of sake in his hand, and a glare of disgust on his face. "Come to daddy, Hinata." he said, motioning to the scroll in her hands. "Hand it over." Moving rather quickly for a drunken man, Hiashi drew a kunai and blocked Hinata's movements, pulling her hair backwards and holding the kunai to her throat. "You're worthless. You've always been worthless."

As Hiashi raised his fist, he felt a sudden wrench as the arm holding the kunai was jerked back, Hiashi being pulled away from Hinata. Hinata gave a quick look back, and saw Akamaru, in his larger form, biting hard into her father's arm, blood dripping from the dog's mouth. Hinata turned, and saw the cavalry had arrived. Neji, Tenten, Asuma, Kurenai, Temari, Shikamaru, Konkuro, Guy, and Tsunade stood in the trees, while Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Choji, Ino, Shino, Iruka, Jiraiya, Lee, and Kakashi all surrounded Hiashi, all awaiting the arrival of Hinata's lover. "Akamaru, let him go!" Kiba shouted, diving from the trees and landing beside Hinata, who instantly fell into his arms, embracing him. Kiba gently stroked her head. "It's ok, we're here, _I'm_ here." Kiba's gaze turned to Hiashi, as Akamaru stood by Hinata.

"Alright Hiashi, we know what you've been doing to both of your daughters, and while the hokage before me may have let it slide, I for one will not." Tsunade declared. Hiashi's glare focused on the hokage, then the realization of how far from his home he was hit him. "Hinabi." he said, almost in a panic. "She's fine." Kakashi said, giving a nod as Hana and a very familiar stranger in a white mask landed behind the small army, Hinabi running to the arms of Konohamaru and his friends. Tsunade continued her speech. "Hiashi Hyuga, by order of the hokage, you are here by banished from the Hidden Leaf Village, never to return again." Hiashi's eyes widened with shock as his jaw hit the ground. "Lady Tsunade, please, give me a second chance." he begged.

A grin formed on Kiba's lips, as well as a glimmer in his eyes. "That's just what I hoped you'd say." he said, then took off his jacket and stepped forward. "Alright you bastard, listen up. Here's the deal, if you beat me, then you can stay here, no questions asked, well, from me anyways." he said, taking note of the sand swirling around Gaara. Kiba turned back to Hiashi. "However, if I win, you are gone, finished, end of story." Kiba got into his fighting stance, snarling at Hiashi. "So come on, let's do this!"

Hiashi shook himself sober, than got into his own fighting pose. "Fine, if that is my only option, I'll take it!" he shouted, meeting Kiba in a flurry of punches, kicks, and dust. Kakashi gave a slight nod to Guy. "20 bucks on Kiba?" Guy chuckled at his old friend. "You're on." he said, watching as Hiashi punched Kiba in the side of the jaw. Kiba staggered backwards, but quickly caught his footing, before spinning around behind Hiashi and slamming both of his claws into Hiashi's kidneys, knocking the air out of him and sending him careening into a tree.

Hiashi slowly staggered to his feet, and charged Kiba once again, this time sluggishly swinging at the air and falling on his face. Kiba resisted the urge to laugh in his face as he walked away. "Ok, I'm done." he said calmly. Tsunade gave a nod to Guy, who looked at Kakashi. "Damn." he muttered, before planting a kick to the side of Hiashi's face. Hiashi slowly crawled away, suddenly noticing a severe pain in his rear. "Oh shit." he slurred, as Kakashi flung him into the air. "1000 years of death!"

As Hiashi went flying into the heavens, he was suddenly met with a barrage of insects, blue strings, kunais, and a giant fat kid all simultaneously slamming him back down to earth. Hiashi spat out a hunk of dirt as he lifted himself out of the ground. He barely had time to recover as he felt himself unable to move, the last thing he saw being Shikamaru hiding behind a tree. "Oh gods, not again!" he shouted in agony as a gust of wind knocked him back into the air, this time getting pummeled by several Naruto clones, Rock Lee's heel, and someone's wooden sandals. This time, he landed in front of the stranger in the white mask, who helped him up?! "Um, thank you." he said nervously.

Naruto stared at the masked person, then noticed their sword, huge, sharp, and, no, it couldn't be, Zabuza's?! "Alright, whoever you are, drop that sword and take off that mask. Those belonged to an old friend, and I won't let you disgrace their memory!" he shouted. "Jeeze Naruto, no reason to be so cranky." the masked warrior said, throwing the sword in front of Hiashi, blocking him from crawling. The warrior took the mask off, and Naruto's jaw hit the floor. "Haku?!" Haku chuckled at his friend, and then drew his needles from his sleeves. "I'll explain later. He said, turning to Hiashi, a glimmer in his eye. "Let's continue this game, shall we?"

Hiashi clawed his way towards the edge of the village, needles sticking out of him, a dog bite on his right arm, and hokage only knows how many other injures done to him. As he looked back, he saw both of his daughters, surrounded by this massive wave of people. It felt like the whole world was against him. "Hinata, please, forgive me!" he shouted. Hinata pushed her way through the crowd, ran towards her father, and double palm struck him right out of the village. Hiashi groggily stood up and dusted himself off. "Fine, but just remember this, you may have your worthless life, and your sickening excuse of a boyfriend, but I will always be the head of the Hyuga clan!" he shouted.

Neji rubbed the scroll in his hands, then cleared his throat, and stepped forward. This was going to be good. "In the event that one Hiashi Hyuga is killed, dies of natural causes, or is banned from his home village, it is recognized that control of the Hyuga clan go to Hinata Hyuga, or another Hyuga of her choosing." Neji stated, closing the scroll. "It's your fate, loser." he said with a grin, walking away from his former uncle. Hiashi started to run at Neji, but was suddenly blocked by a giant tsunami of sand crashing on top of him and shoving him backwards, almost 5 miles backwards. Lee smiled and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Nice." Gaara groaned as he moved his shoulder, a patch of sand spikes covering it. "Don't touch me." he grumbled, skulking off to the ramen shop.

The End.


End file.
